CrashBandiSpyro12
CrashBandiSpyro12 (Also known as DingoCrash or Daniel) hails from Israel and is one of the more recognisable personalities within the community. He is however not without controversy and has tangled himself in quite a few of them. Bandi has had notable success throughout the tournaments, going so far as winning the second one. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 In the first tournament he was drawn into Group A against Ratchet5 in a race to free 13 dragons in Spyro 1, Meowpeee in a race to collect 6 orbs in Spyro 2, Tealgamemaster in a race to collect 13 eggs in Spyro 3 and MrFraserFilms2009 in a race to collect 6 orbs in Spyro 2. He won all his matches bar vs. Ratchet5, earning him 17 points. In Round 2 he was drawn into Group Z against Ratchet5 and Nemesiss120 in a race to collect 16 orbs in Spyro 2. Both Ratchet and he managed to beat Nemesiss. In the Quarter-Finals he lost to Cr4shJuh1s in a race to collect 40 eggs in Spyro 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In the second tournament he was drawn into Group E against COOLPRO195 in a race to defeat Tiny with 1 relic and 2 gems in Crash 3, Kmallqui in a race to defeat Tiny with 1 relic/gem in Crash 3 and HelloJFinch in a race to defeat Papu Papu with 2 gems in Crash 1. Bandi won all his matches, earning the maximum of 9 possible points. In Round 2 he won against Ratchet5 in a race to defeat Tiny in Crash 2. In the Semi-Finals he won against Yogamoanyo in a race to defeat N. Gin with 3 of any combination of gems and relics in Crash 3. CrashBandiSpyro12 won the Grand Final for I'm A Speedrunner 2 becoming the 2nd ever I'm A Speedrunner Champion. He defeated LukeRF44, StanScooby545 and Random8127 in a race to defeat N. Cortex in Crash 3 with 1 gem from each regular warp room. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In the third tournament he was drawn in Group G against CrashtoHedgehog in a race to collect 5 light gems and 4 dark gems in A Hero's Tail, Ratchet5 in a race to collect 30 eggs in Spyro 3, TheAFH013 in a race to beat all Artisans levels 100%. Ratchet, Bandi and Al had to engage in a Triple Threat match where Bandi unfortunately lost. At one point, he mistakenly exited the level through the pause menu and contemplated on not continuing the run until his competitors encouraged him to continue. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 In the fourth tournament he was drawn in Group A. He beat AuronSuper95 in a race to get the Heli-Pack and Swingshot in Ratchet & Clank 1, and Ratchet5 in a race to collect 5000 bolts in Ratchet & Clank 1, but lost to CityRuler1 in a race to reach Marcadia in Ratchet & Clank 3. He won the group. In Round 2 he lost to ThaRixer in a race to collect 25,000 bolts in Ratchet & Clank 3, being unable to find the last 1,000 bolts he needed. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 In the fifth tournament he was drawn into Group E against SalamenceMaster1, ThePlatformKing, and Random8127. He beat Random8127 in a race to beat Tiny with 3 gems, and ThePlatformKing in a race to beat Dingodile with 2 gems and 2 relics, both in Crash 3. He also beat SalamenceMaster1, but the match was never uploaded. He won the group as a result. In Round 2, he won against TheMachineKing in a race to defeat Tiny with 5 gems in Crash 2. In the Quarter-Finals, he won against LukeRF44 in a race to defeat N. Gin in Crash 2. In the Semi-Finals, he lost to RabidWombatJR in a race to get the red, purple, blue and green gems in Crash 3. Community Depature / Return Due to issues relating to the community, he had left and started his own speedrunning community called MultiSpeedruns. This made him not participate in both IAS 6 and IAS 7. However, he returned for IAS 8. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 In his return he was drawn in group H alongside CrystalFissure, Mowmowclub2 and MrGamesendy, the latter of whom was replaced by MrEddy1667ful. He beat CrystalFissure in a race to get 100% in "Totally Scrooged" in Gex 3 and Mowmowclub2 in a race to beat the first three levels in Gex 1. His final match was a race to 100% "Out of Toon" against Eddy in Gex 2. he lost this watch, which forced the group into a triple threat match where Bandi came second, losing to CrystalFissure, but beating MrEddy1667ful. It was a race to get all red remotes in the second area of Gex 2. Round 2 was a very short race against KingEurope1 in Gex 3 for the Game Boy Color. It was a race to get 1 remote, which Bandi won. His Semi-Final match was against TheAFH013. They did a race in Gex 3 to get 12 remotes. Bandi won in a match which neither person practiced for. Bandi was not one of the favourites to win the Grand Final, and it showed as he came dead last in fifth, not even bothering to finish. Other tournaments In the Crash Dash tournament he was drawn into Group A against Mr100PercentGamer in a race to reach the third warp room with 2 gems in Crash 3, TheStickKid in a race to reach the second island in Crash 1 and ImNotADoctor5 in a race to beat the first boss in Wrath of Cortex, winning all his matches. This would've put Bandi in Tier 1 but the tournament shut down before Round 1 finished. Bandi himself hosted the Grand Theft Auto Tournament in May 2011 and was drawn into Group D against RabidWombatJR in a race to beat 3 Luigi missions in GTA 3, CityRuler1 in a race to complete 4 missions in Vice City but his match with Xenocide8 was never uploaded. Still, his victories in Round 1 had earned him a place in Round 2 against Rabid, but the tournament was eventually called off after it had been inactive for a good month. Bandi participated in the Spyro Skate Tournament and finished in third place with 109,669 points. Gallery Statistics Game Statistics Medals IAS2GoldMedal.png|IAS 2 Gold Medal Trivia * So far, CrashBandiSpyro12 has only been knocked out in Round 1 once, and that was after winning I'm A Speedrunner 2. Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors from Asia Category:Past Competitors Category:Grand Finalists